kingdom_deathfandomcom-20200213-history
White Lion
The White Lion was introduced in the Kingdom Death: Monster core game. ******** Entries below contain gameplay and lore spoilers! ******** Lore "Huge terrifying lions with a strange human curiosity and human hands. Their white fur shines with flecks of gold when the sunlight hits them directly, a strange contrast to their bloated and sad faces. They are a dominant predator in the holy lands and have become a symbol of inspiration and beauty for the entity that resides over all. Occasionally they are trained and kept as partners by Man-Hunters."http://shop.kingdomdeath.com/products/white-lion "There once was a beast that wanted to feel how soft its fur was. Since it could not reach its own back, it killed many other creatures and spent time rubbing its paws over them. They say that when the monster finally killed a human, it fell in love with their soft hair and its paws grew into a pair of fine human hands."Kingdom Death: Monster Core Rulebook, Showdown: White Lion, pg 167 Model Sculpt by Stephanie Alison Everett Build guide can be found at VibrantLantern.com Gameplay Possible gameplay spoilers below. If you want a purist experience then skip this info as it is not required and you will experience it through playing the game. The White Lion is the first monster that survivors will face in the Kingdom Death: Monster core campaign (People of the Lantern). The White Lion is fought during the game's prologue and becomes the main quarry for the early lantern years of the core game. Levels Game Info Strategy The White Lion is probably the most straightforward of all the monsters you can choose to face in Kingdom Death: Monster, but that doesn't mean that it's a cake walk. Hunt Events The Lion's hunt events are generally pretty positive, which means that in most cases you want to experience as many as possible. Compared to other hunts, even the negative effects are very minor. There are just a few exceptions, which will be mentioned below. Things which you may experience on a Lion Hunt: * Minor brain damage * Minor event damage * Ambush * Minor insanity * Minor understanding * Minor courage * Ammonia Innovation * Lion Claw resource * Major additional resources Ground Fighting There is a particular hunt event which can be deadly if unprepared for, which is where the Lion begins with Ground Fighting '''in play. To an early survivor, having to trigger ground fighting by running up and trying to wound the lion will result in significant damage being returned for not much gain. It is for this reason that '''Bone Darts or Cat Gut Bow are preferred by White Lion hunters, because the lion will not react or move until a wound is scored. This means that ground fighting can effectively be nullified without damage to the survivors. The White Lion Cub This particular hunt event allows for the survivors access to a large amount of bonus resources through killing the cub, which can be a major boost during the early game item progression. When choosing this option, just make sure that you can handle an Enraged lion, or a lion Ambush if it's close. The Showdown For most level 1 engagements, getting in the blind spot and pummeling the lion is a pretty effective strategy, and will serve you for the first few hunts. Once you start considering fighting level 2 lions, you'll need to consider the more detailed information below. The Lion's ability to grab and pull survivors apart can mean that you're left to spend turns chasing the lion around, missing out on precious attacks to contribute damage to the monster. Gaining the ability to dash helps to mitigate this quite effectively, as you can chase down the lion after it has grabbed someone, or alternatively dash away after an attack to prevent the grab from the Level 2+ Lion's Cunning passive. Avoid attacking from the front of the Lion to keep from being caught by its full move forward and grab reactions. The Lion has mostly failure reactions, many of them resulting in a counter attack. For this reason, it is often better to miss with an attack than hit the Lion but fail to wound it. Eschew high speed but low strength weapons that are likely to trigger multiple return attacks. Good gear for White Lion hunters The following items have additional value during a White Lion hunt are listed below: Resources Resource type drop rates If you're looking for a particular kind of resource, the below table can tell you the chance of each category of resource dropping: Rare resources The following list shows the White Lion resources which only have 1 chance to drop: * Curious Hand * Eye of Cat * Golden Whiskers * Lion Tail * Lion Testes * Shimmering Mane Exploits This section deals with situations which can arise which feel more mechanical, and less fluent in the game flavour. This is where you find the most variance in how players resolve the situation. Some choose to be purist and go by the rules, and others try to play by the flavour of the game and stop some situations before they get out of hand. Infinite Understanding - Showdown This exploit requires the basic AI card Combo Claw to be in the AI deck, and to have performed a critical wound on the Lion's Strange Hand. Every time the combo claw AI comes up, instead of attacking as it has lost its hand, an adjacent survivor gains +1 understanding. This means that with a Cat Eye Circlet, and Rawhide Headband, you can make it much more likely, or even 100% chance to combo claw repeatedly. In this case you can just leave your survivors next to the Lion and get everyone to 10 understanding for the White Secret story event. This can also be done with the missing jaw on Beasts Maw and Chomp. Legendary Monsters There are two legendary White Lions in the world of KDM: The Beast of Sorrow and the Great Golden Cat. References Category:Monsters Category:Quarry